Breaking Note: New Saga
by Oni Shiki
Summary: Heisenberg, Kira, New World
1. New Life

Breaking Note: A New Saga

_Inside a tanker truck lays a man. His eyes cold. His body restless. A door opens._

"We're here," said Ed the Disappearer.

_A figure steps outside of the tank. This man... is Walter White...Heisenberg._

"W..where are we?" Walt asks. He glances around the neon signs of Katakana. "Ahh...Kyoto, my new home."

"Here's your new name." Ed hands him a driver's license. "Mr. Lambert. This is where we part ways."

漢字仮名

Chapter 1

New Life

"Haha you're so funny Ryuzaki" Light said in response to L making a joke.

"hmmmmm..." thumb on lip. "Light."

"What?"

"Don't you find it odd that the killings are still going even though we have Higuchi has been killed and we have possesion of his Note?"

"Yeah. What do you think, L?"

"I'm back to thinking you're Kira." L smirks.

漢字仮名

_"Damn. What am I going to do provide for myself?"_ Lambert thought to himself.

_Lambert goes on a coughing fit. He stumbles acrossed an abandoned chemistry lab._

_"I'll cook again.."_

漢字仮名

_Two months have gone by. Crystal Blue has been storming across all of Japan. The American DEA calls._

"We have reason to believe Heisenberg is in Kyoto. We're taking away all the Kira funding and placing you on this case."

_Light smirks menacingly in the background._

_"Yes.. this is working perfectly..."_

"Hmmm... understood." L says with his thumb on lip.

漢字仮名

**COUGH COUGH**

_"He made his mind up five minutes ago."_

Walt shakes his head.

_"Do it"_

A gun shot goes off.

"DAMMIT HANK" Walt screams out in his meth lab.

Walt exits the building and goes for a walk. Light Yagami is walking past him.

"Hey kid..." Walt coughs and pulls out a bag. "You want some crystal?"

"H...heisenberg." Raito replies

Walt wakes up from his nightmare and is laying in bed.

_"Who was that kid? How did he know I was Heisenberg?"_

_"...damn"_

Walt goes outside for a walk. He sees Light Yagami again but this time it isn't a dream. The two lock eyes.

"Who are you?" Walt asks.

Light smirks. "I work for the Kira.. I mean Heisenberg investigation."

Walt smirks. "My name is Satoshi Lambert. I'm a detective. May I help you guys."

Light smirks. "Meet me at that building over there. That's our HQ" Light points at a tall building.

"Thanks."

The two walk away. A red aura consumes Light. A white aura consumes Walt.


	2. Face Off

Breaking Note: A New Saga

Heisenberg walks into the HQ.

"oh so this is the new guy hey!" Matsuda alertly shouts

"Haha matsuda" says Mogi.

"So what's your name new guy?" Soichiro Yagami asks

"Satoshi Lambert." Walt responds without missing a beat.

L walks up to Walt eyeing him thoroughly. He starts to laugh.

"Everyone out of the room except Satoshi and Light."

The rest of the task force complies. Matsuda throws out a peace sign before the horizon overtakes him.

L glances over to make sure they're gone. "Listen I know you're Heisenberg but I'll be honest I don't really care. I'm fucking pissed off that the DEA redirected all my funding to capture you but honestly I'm gonna pretend to look for you but I'm still focused on the Kira investigation, which I'm like 80% sure that Light's Kira, so fuck you all.

Walt's eyes widen. "Light, side bar."

The two walk off. "What is it Satoshi?"

"We have to kill L."

"I know a way." Light says while grinning.

漢字仮名

Chapter 2

Face Off

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" Matuda spits out to the rest of the task force

"Probably some new recruit evaluation haha." Mogi retaliates.

"SHIT" Satoshi is heard screaming from the inside

The task force barges through the door to see the lifeless body of L. Heisenberg's eyes are red, red like Shinigami eyes. Light is seen grinning for a moment but then composes himself and starts screaming.

"NO RYUZAKI... DAMMIT KIRA. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS"

Soichiro is eyeing Heisenberg. "What happened in here Light? What was Satoshi doing?"

"He didn't do a thing, I swear. We know that Kira has to kill with the Death Note, and Satoshi was standing there. There must be another notebook out there."

"How did they get L's face and name then?"

Light shrugs.

"Light, side bar," Heisenberg requests

Light and Walt go off into a corner.

"So it's true, you're Kira."

"Yeah, and you're Heisenberg." Light's eyes emit a dominating force. Heisenberg reciprocates. "So what will you do next, Satoshi?"

"Power breeds power." Walt smirks.

The two walk back to the rest of the crew.

"I'm leaving the Heisenberg investigation," Heisenberg says. "It's too dangerous."

"yeah I understand" Soichiro says.

"see ya guys" Walt says while walking out the door.

漢字仮名

Back at home, Walt pulls out a torn piece of paper, it's a part of the Death Note. Walt smirks. "Light Yagami... You underestimated me."

Walt flips open his laptop and starts a skype session with Light. After a few seconds, the two are connected via video.

"Satoshi! What's up?" Light says.

Walt, emotionless, holds up a slip of paper with the words 'Light Yagami' written on it. Light panics. "Satoshi! Why are you doing this?!"

Walt laughs. He starts counting down from 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. "Good bye, Light. I can't trust you with a death note."

Nothing happens.

Light laughs. "Haha you can't write in katakana meaning that you can't kill me." Light quickly writes Walter White in his notebook. He knows Walt's real name because he did some research on the Heisenberg investigation that the DEA did. "Good bye, Satoshi... Or should I say Walter White?" Light showcases his notebook to his webcam. The words Walter White appear written down.

Walt's grin sours quickly. He knows the end is near. Ryuk appears right behind Light staring at Walt, looking intensely. "Hmm... this is going to be real interesting," Ryuk blurts.

"What do you mean, Ryuk?"

"Just see... hahaahahah" ryuk replies while biting into an apple.

With 10 seconds left, Walt starts feeling like shit. He realizes that this isn't a heart attack. It's his cancer. His cancer is attacking him. 5 seconds.. his eyes grow heavy. his body light.

0 seconds and the heart attack kicks in, but simultaneously, his cancer puts on what should be the final blow.

Ryuk watches as Walt doesn't die. "You see Light, Walt was scheduled to die at the exact same time as the heart attack was supposed to kill him."

"what are you saying, Ryuk?"

"His death was canceled out. The Death Note can't kill him now."

Walt gets up. Realizing that he can't be killed from cancer or from Kira now, he smirks. "As soon as I learn katakana, Light Yagami... you will be dead."


End file.
